An Angel from Heaven
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. When a classmate dies one night while walking home from a party, she becomes an angel and comforts the Juicer, Alana, Bianca, Muffy and Loca.


**Hey there. :) Here's another That's So Raven fanfic I cooked up one day. I decided to make this because I wondered what would happen if the Juicer from Cory's school and Alana, Bianca, Muffy and Loca were brought together because of a death of a friend of theirs. So this is what I came up with one day. Hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at Disney Channel own That's So Raven. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

An Angel from Heaven

It was Monday, and it was lunchtime. The Juicer, a bully at Cory's school, had already eaten, and as usual it was somebody else's lunch. Now he sat on the floor of the hallway at school up against a locker, his chin in his hand. He looked over at Cory Baxter, who was talking to two girls, and sighed. Cory was so lucky. _Why can't I make friends and help people?_ the Juicer thought.

Now at the age of seventeen, he felt as though he was stuck in between two lives – a life where he could help people, and the life where he was seen as the bully, which he didn't want to be at all.

"Hello, Juicer."

The Juicer looked up, then rubbed his eyes. He could not believe what he was seeing.

A 19-year-old girl, Abigail Watson, was hovering above him, encased in a bright, but not too bright, light.

She then landed soundlessly on the floor, and the bright light disappeared. She wore her orange and black Molalla High School sweatshirt, a blue turtleneck, black Levis, and black shoes with Velcro. Her hair was brown, and she had blue eyes.

"I felt your pain," she said kindly. "What's wrong?"

The Juicer confessed everything. At the end he said,

"Abigail, I was jealous of you because you were kind and a lot of people loved you. I miss you."

"I know, and my physical being may be gone, but my spirit is alive – within you and all the people I loved," Abigail replied.

"Do you remember what happened the night I…left this life?"

The Juicer remembered all too well…

_The party was in full swing. Kids mingled, drank sodas, and danced to the music. In the midst of everything, Abigail picked up a Coca-Cola from the table and took a sip. She had felt thirsty after dancing to a few songs with her friends, Alana, Bianca, Muffy and Loca. Compared to the beer, the Coca-Cola tasted much better. She smiled, which was something she often shared with people._

_"Abigail."_

_She turned around. Three girls were heading towards her. One had black hair and green eyes. The second had blond hair and brown eyes, and the third had red hair and blue eyes. Abigail frowned. These girls meant trouble._

_"Hey, you should try this."_

_The girl held out a can of beer. Abigail frowned._

_"No way," she said, then walked away over to where Alana, Bianca, Muffy and Loca were._

_"Hey, Abigail!" said Loca, and almost punched Abigail in the upper arm, but then remembered seeing the bruises on Abigail's arm one time. Abigail had said her parents hit her a lot on the upper arm when they fought and she tried to stop them, and then later Abigail had time to let her left upper arm heal up while the situation with her parents was taken care of._

_So she gave her a high-five instead, which Abigail returned._

_"Hey, Loca," said Abigail. "Hey, could you do me a favor?"_

_"Sure. What is it?"_

_Abigail pointed out the three girls who had tried to get her to drink beer._

_"Those three should know better than to get me to drink alcohol. I'd rather drink this."_

_As she spoke the last few words, she held up the Coca-Cola._

_"I'll talk to them," suggested Loca. She gave Abigail a pat on the shoulder, then walked over to the girls._

_Muffy was surprised, as was Alana and Bianca. Then they smiled at Abigail._

_"Good for you, Abigail," they said. Abigail smiled._

_"Thanks, Muffy, Alana and Bianca. You guys are the best." _

_Later on, the party ended, and Abigail, thankful that she had stayed sober during the party, headed for home. She never made it, as a drunk driver hit her from behind…and she was killed instantly._

The Juicer remembered the funeral, and the speeches that were so eloquently made about Abigail. He looked at Abigail.

"Yeah," he said. "And those speeches about you – they were so – eloquent too. Plus I had no idea you had so many kind friends."

It was true – Abigail was a nice person and very friendly, so that was understandable.

_"Abigail had a smile that we will never forget."_

_"She was so beautiful, and knew exactly what to say to people as well. She was kind of like Nicole Brown Simpson in that she was a diamonds and pearls kind of girl, but very spiritual. Always managed to bring a smile to someone's face. If a person was down, she'd be there to lift that person up."_

Muffy began to cry when they opened the casket, and then walked up to view Abigail's face for the last time. She remembered the time when Abigail asked her if her sister Buffy was related to Buffy Summers, the title character from the movie and TV series **Buffy the Vampire Slayer **(who was played by Kristy Swanson and Sarah Michelle Gellar, respectively), and tried to smile at the memory through her tears.

_"Hey, Muffy, is your sister Buffy related to Buffy Summers, aka Buffy the Vampire Slayer? I don't see a stake in her hand," said Abigail. Then she laughed._

Cory's older sister Raven cried also. She would never forget Abigail. Her boyfriend, Devon Carter, also had tears in his eyes.

Loca was unable to hold back her tears, too. She could not believe her best friend was now gone from this earth – and all because of some drunken maniac.

Abigail looked so peaceful lying in her coffin. Her arms were folded Egyptian style across her chest. The beautiful smile that was often seen in life was there on Abigail's face.

Loca picked up and held one of Abigail's hands in her own, and tried to smile also, but her crying made it a little impossible.

The Juicer felt a little sad as well. For once he didn't feel like juicing anything.

Bianca and Alana cried also, for they remembered that Abigail had brought them together as friends. She was the friend they would never forget. And now, she was gone.

Alana, Bianca, Muffy and Loca walked up, and saw…

No, it couldn't be Abigail Watson. But Muffy could tell it was her anyway.

"Abigail!" she said. She ran over to Abigail and hugged her, and Abigail returned the hug, smiling.

"Muffy, I'm here," said Abigail. When they let go, Muffy looked at Abigail, and got a very big shock.

She was glowing, she had a halo and wings, and she looked beautiful, just like she did when she was alive.

"I'm an angel," she explained, seeing the look of puzzlement that adorned their faces (except the Juicer, as he was smiling). "God sent me to watch over you, and it seems you will keep the memories you have of me forever."

Loca tearfully nodded. "Abigail, I shouldn'tve punched you in the upper arm when we first met. I should've controlled myself and gave you a high-five instead."

"It's OK, Loca," said Abigail. "You were a wild girl. But thanks to me, you changed your ways. And I'm very proud of you."

She then smiled, the very smile Muffy, Bianca, Loca and Alana thought they would never see again.

* * *

**So what do you think? Read and review, please!**


End file.
